1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of instant messaging, and more particularly relates to a system and method for user-specified error correction in an instant messaging system.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging has become an integral part of collaboration within engineering and business organizations. Within many businesses, instant messaging has become a mission-critical application, vital to quickly forming and coordinating task-oriented teams across geographical and organizational boundaries.
In discussions conducted over instant messaging systems (such as Lotus Sametime, AOL Instant Messenger, etc.) users tend to compose short messages, dispatch them immediately, then notice the spelling and grammatical errors, omissions, and other errors that they have typed. By the time these errors are noticed, the message has already been sent and displayed to one or more other parties, and it is too late to correct the original. Common practice is to send a new message clarifying the original, erroneous messages.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a method for user-specified error correction in an instant messaging system.